1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a component supply system and a component supply method which pitch feed a carrier tape in which components are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape feeder is known as a supply device of components in a component mounter. The tape feeder supplies a component to a component adherence position of a mounting head of a component mounting mechanism by pitch feeding a carrier tape holding the component. Tape splicing in which a following new carrier tape (a following tape) is connected to the tail of a leading mounted carrier tape (a leading tape) is used as a method of continuing component supply in a successive manner without stopping a mounting operation in the tape feeder.
In this tape splicing system, it is necessary for a worker to execute troublesome work every time the supply reel is exchanged, and there is a demand to reduce this workload. Therefore, an automatic loading tape feeder in which a following tape is set in the tape feeder, is automatically loaded, and the carrier tape is pitch fed without performing tape splicing work is used as a tape loading system (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-211169).
The carrier tape is configured such that a base tape which stores the components is covered with a cover tape, and it is necessary to expose the component by peeling the cover tape while the component is pitch fed to the component adherence position. The related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-211169 includes a component exposing unit having a peeling blade, and the component is exposed by peeling the cover tape from the carrier tape which is pitch fed by inserting the peeling blade between the base tape and the cover tape.